The chemical structure, synthesis, and assembly of the membrane proteins of vesicular stomatitis virus will be studied. The major objectives of this proposed research are to determine the factors involved in the attachment of VSV to host cell surfaces and to correlate the structure-function relationship of the VS viral glycoprotein and matrix protein. In addition, the glycosylated membrane proteins of the RNA tumor virus, mouse mammary tumor virus, will be studied so that the chemical structure of individual glycoproteins can be elucidated and compared. Studies of the role of the glycoproteins in the attachment of this tumor virus to host cells will be conducted utilizing in vivo produced pseudotypes of mouse mammary tumor virus and vesicular stomatitis virus, as well as liposomes in which glycoproteins are inserted.